Motor vehicle having a component such as an underbody panel for covering a vehicle floor, may be used for enhancing the aerodynamic properties of a vehicle, in particular in the region of the underbody of a motor vehicle. For this purpose, motor vehicle components, such as, for example, underbody panels, may overlap, for example, aerodynamically unfavourable add-on parts, such as, for example, an oil sump. The motor vehicle components, for their part, may be shaped in an aerodynamically favourable manner in order to contribute to as low a coefficient of drag of the vehicle as possible.
German Patent Publication No. DE 43 19 281 discloses a plate-like panel part, in particular for the underside of a vehicle floor, with at least one triangular inlet which is bounded by a semi-funnel-shaped arching of the panel part forming nozzle outlets. The inlet here is designed as a NACA inlet. Air sucked up may pass through the nozzle outlets onto the opposite side of the panel part where the air may optionally also cool vehicle units on the underside.
WO Patent Publication No. 2002/090172 discloses an underfloor panel for a motor vehicle, wherein a multiplicity of spaced-apart, dent-like, dome-shaped depressions are formed in partial regions of the underfloor panel.
German Patent Publication No. DE 10 2009 018 007 A1 discloses an underbody panel, with at least one means for fastening an air-guiding device which protrudes substantially perpendicularly from the underbody panel and extends transversely with respect to the direction of flow in the region between the front axle and the rear axle of the motor vehicle.